


Attention (2)

by Maryyyy_00



Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [4]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, My First Smut, Smut, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00
Summary: This is the other plot. First part is the same, but this is longer than the previous one. :))Byul being immersed in her game, forgot that her girlfriend is already looking at her with laser beams. Yong wanted her attention, as this is their day off - the only time to cuddle. She just let her girlfriend do whatever she want, and ignored her too...
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911112
Kudos: 15





	Attention (2)

**Solar POV**

Solar Apartment.

We're in the living room, Byul is laying on the sofa and playing in her phone that game, Crazyracing Kartrider. I think she's playing with someone she knows because she talks to them. I'm sitting beside the sofa folding my laundry while watching some youtube videos, getting some ideas.

She's playing for an hour now. I'm already done with the laundry, and did some vacuum cleaning too. And this person here seems not to be bothered.

 _"Who are you playing with?"_ I asked and not getting an answer from her. She just laughed huh. _Wow, really huh?_

 _"Moon Byul Yi"_ slightly raising my voice to catch her attention. She just eyed me and said wait...wait. _Thank you for going here just to play and use my wifi huh._

I order some food and didn't bother to ask her what she wants. I'll not get an answer anyway. She's really into that game, you better wait moonbyul-shi. I went to my room to answer some solarsido comments.

Half an hour. I heard the doorbell, _"Babe, did you order something?"_ and now she's off that game. Byul peeked in the bedroom door saying the food is here. I didn't answer her and just went to the living room.

We ate silently and this person beside me is giggling looking in her phone. _Geez, now she's texting with someone huh. So what am I here? In my own house?_ I peeked when her phone vibrated and saw who texted. _Go on, moonbyul-shi flirt with someone when you're beside your girlfriend._

Seulgi•ing

Byul-unnie let's play again   
next time.   
It's super fun. ♡

 _"WOW~ flirting beside me?"_ I said out of nowhere. Yeah my thoughts just came out, she frowned her eyebrows and look at me.

 _"What are you saying?"_ She asked back. Fixing the food containers.

 _"Leave that. Go home."_ I said. She just have this _'huh?'_ look to me.

_"Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"_

_"Yeah, sick of you."_ I said bitterly. And went to my room to take a nap. This person really is getting into my nerves.

I woke up and checked my phone, it's already 9pm. _I'll be awake until 5 or 6am now. Aist. What to do?_ I went out to get some water and saw Byul sleeping in the couch. So she didn't go home? I tapped her that made her open her eyes and looked at me.

 _"Hey, why did you sleep here? You can sleep in the bedroom tho or go home. Go to my bedroom and sleepmore."_ I said while turning the tv on.

She sat up and let me sit beside her. _"This is home~"_ She said while leaning her head to me, playing with my fingers and slowly closed her eyes.

We stayed in that position until I heard the front door opened, _Yonghee is home._ I smiled on her and tapped Byul to wake up. _"Hmm"_ she said, looked at Yong and said _"Hello."_ I giggled because she's still half asleep.

Yonghee just smiled and went to the kitchen to place the groceries she bought.

 _"I'll fix them. Go change."_ As I went up leaving Byul in the sofa leaning to the headrest still sleepy.

After I went to my closet to grab my jacket and knocked on Yonghees' room, _"I'll take Byul home. I might sleep there."_ I said and smiled, she said teasingly _"Yeah she looks sleepy, maybe you tired her. Drive Safe."_

 _"Ohh there is food in the refrigerator, just heat it if your hungry."_ I said as we have our leftovers this afternoon, ignoring her teasing. And went to the living room to wake up Byul.

 _"Byul-ah~"_ as I tapped her shoulder. _"Wake up, I'll take you home."_ with that she opened her eyes.

 _"Can I not sleep here?"_ she asked while pouting. _Hayss~ this clingy moonstar._

 _"Nope~"_ I said, moving to peck on her lips. But Byul pulled me, resulting in me sitting on her lap and she hold my neck to kiss me deeper. We continue that for minutes and I can feel that she's playing with my mound inside my shirt. Until I was out of breath, I halfheartedly slapped her arm while giggling and getting off her lap.

 _"Yah. Yonghee is just in her bedroom."_ I said.

 _"It's more thrilling, unnie."_ She said giggling and fixing her self so we can go now. I opened her bag to check for her keys, so that she can't complain later.

Parking Lot.

Byul is rummaging in her bag, finding her key which is on me. _"Yong, I think I left my keys upstairs but I didn't open my bag."_ She said curiously.

I clicked the key and she just looked at me amazed.

 _"Yah, when did you become a thief? When did you get it? Do you want to drive? Should I give you a spare key? Can we take yours instead?"_ Bombering me with questions.

 _"Too many questions. I'll drive tonight, and you can rest there."_ I said while fixing the driver seat and start the car.

 _"We can't hold hands"_ she said as I was about to reach for her hand. _"Hands on the steering wheel, Babe."_ She's really uncomfortable when she's not the one driving. I made the ride smooth so that she can't feel a bit uneasy.

I parked the her car and asked _"Is seulgi home?"_ while getting out of the car.

 _"Aniyo~ she went home yesterday._ _Wae_ _? (Why?)"_ She said and I looked at her smirking.

 _"Hey hey hey! I know that face Yong."_ She said while laughing giving space to both of us.

We went up to her floor, she opened the door and I slightly pushed her in the near cabinet. Kissing her passionately. I can sense the shock in her face. My hands went to her neck and slowly tracing her back and put my hands inside her. She is now kissing my neck which I gasped.

 _"Legs up"_ she commanded and I clang on to her making our way to the couch. I take off my jacket and threw it somewhere I arranged my postion sitting on top of her making Byul sitting between my legs. I reached for Byul t-shirt and pull it out on her, revealing her black bra which is _**hot**_!

 _"You're fast huh!"_ She said teasingly. _Whatever, babe._

_**SMUT AHEAD | SMUT AHEAD | SMUT AHEAD | SMUT AHEAD | SMUT AHEAD** _

**Byul POV**

One of her hands fingered the strap of my bra, sliding down to wear my nipple poking. Leaning in to kiss, her lips brushed into mine - _softly_. I felt Yong slightly open her lip, i'm following her pace when heat rose in my cheeks as the tip of her tongue is pushing beyond my lips which I gladly granted, delicious and firmer tongues fighting its way to each other.

Her hand moved slipping into my shorts easily and Yong's skilled finger began rubbing slow circles in the surface of my undergarment, finding my clit within seconds. _You're an expert Yong._

I rolled my hips against her hand, sparks of pleasure igniting inside me from her touches. I pat her thigh, _feeling uncomfortable_ with our position she looked at me and I carried her to my bedroom sitting at the end of the bed.

Yong pushed me to lay down, the way the muscles in her arms were clearly defined as she worked herself to hold on above me. _Jjangsik._ Starting with my neck, she began kissing my body, with heavy and panting breaths already escaping my lips as she moved closer to the peaks of my breasts, her hand slipped under me unclasping my bra, barely noticing how her fingers slipped to my hips and pulling my shorts and panties off my body. _I'm now naked in front of my Sun._

I arched towards her as her lips sucked a dark mark into the top of my breast, both pain and pleasure. _Urgh!_

The warm, delightful sensation sent pleasure rushing through me, and I started slowly moving my hips, following her tongue's ministries.

Yong drew her tongue through my folds slowly, starting at my entrance. I can feel her teasing me by dipping inside, before flattening and dragging up over my clit.

 _"Y-yong! Y-yong, pleaseeee"_ I begged her.

I glanced at her and it just served to make me scream. Her gaze was fixed on me, she drank in my responses and her eyes were full of desire. Slowly moving onto me with her tongue,

 _"Should I stop?"_ She asked which made me looked at her. _Is she serious?_

 _"No...please."_ begging for her touches.

She held my hips more firmly, moving a little faster but still not too fast, enjoying how I squirmed and whined for her touches specially her tongue and seeing the desperation I show.

She moaned, drawing her tongue over my sensitive bud. Moving fast enough to make me crazy. Exploring my vagina licking around it while caressing my inner thighs. Moans and gasps can be heard as my release crashed over her. My hips bucked against her face as I rode out my orgasm, pleasure coursing through me and making every inch of my body shake.

Her lips dipped lower, catching my release on her tongue and moaning at my taste as she was playing with my sensitive centre. As my body shook and ragged breaths left my lips as Yong stood in front of me, lips glimmering with my juices, my moans turned to whimpers.

I bit my lower lip when she looks at me teasingly with her gaze as she did so. She took her time stepping out of them and moved towards you before her hands found your thighs again.

 _"Are you comfortable with this?" Loving this girl so much, asking for my consent._ I nod, tired from the slow orgasm that I just had.

She quickly pulled off her nightgown with her undies and lowered herself, wrapping her arms and legs around me - _scissors_. A content hum left her lips as she ground her core against my vulvar but it was nothing to the desperate moan that left my lips as I grabbed at her thigh for strength and stability.

 _"Loving the view?"_ she teased, grinding down harder. _Who wouldn't love this gorgeous naked girl between me?_

She picked up the pace with her hips, grinding down against me hard and fast. _Going rough~_

The pleasure was unmatched. Yong's angelic moans hitting my ears, the scent of sex that filled my room, her tight grip on my thigh and her wet core grinding against me, creating the most lewd sounds imaginable. _I'm_ _ **fucking**_ _blessed to have this girl._

I felt one of her hands leave my thigh and her fingertips trailed up my stomach drawing small circles, to my chest - the sweet feeling of rubbing your nipples between her forefingers.

 _"Rough?"_ Yong asked panting.

 _"Y-yes babe."_ saying it in between of my moans.

Her fingers kept coming back to my nipples, tugging, rolling them roughly and quickly grinning at the way my hips move.

Pleasure is building up, tightening and bringing me closer and closer to my edge and I grabbed Yong's thigh tightly making a nail mark on her. Whimpering and moaning as Yong constantly move slowly. I squeezed her thigh in a silent plea to go _'a little faster, please'_ , and she only move more slowly, her lips pulling into a smirk.

_"Y-yong please stop teasing..."_

_"Will you give me your attention now?"_

_"Y-yes please. Everyday. Everynight."_

_"Good girl"_ she hummed low, her hips picking up and grinding down into me even harder than before, riding the motions of our hips banging ourselves.

I cried out, bucking up as my orgasm crashed over her like a wave. Every inch of my body shook as pleasure overtook me and Yong kept moving against my sensitive clit. She let out a much louder and deep moan as she came, a warm liquid gushing over my core and her thighs shaking slightly.

 _"You made me squirt."_ She responded.

I whimpered in response, weakly pulling her closer and kissing her. She chuckled against my lips, kissing me back gently until I broke the kiss to catch our breaths.

 _"What was that? You want round three?"_ Her hips jerked upwards, when I slide a finger at her. Sliding in another finger after another making it three, curling my fingers, straighten it and repeat as my fingers went in-and-out of her. But when her whines turned into cries I stilled my hand, _don't she liked it?_

_Yongsun practically shrieking for you to keep going. The room is filled with love moans, groans, and the scent of sex that lingers around the lovely couple._

Weakly pulling her closer as her last orgasm is flowing, we had too much I lost count already. I quickly went to my dressing room to grab some long tees, dressing up the sleeping Sun beside me, and pull the blanket to cover us.

I looked at the wall clock it's now already 2:30AM and _shit! we have a meeting every Monday morning, I hope we wake up on time._

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to MOONBYUL - DON'T FORGET (the one with translataion, 2:30am hmmmm....)


End file.
